


Crystal Clear

by wormghoul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fleshlights, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, shared kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormghoul/pseuds/wormghoul
Summary: When Barba goes sneaking around Sonny's porn history, he finds himself neck deep in a new kink. How will Sonny react when he buys them a new toy to indulge himself?





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my first barisi smut as I struggle to write other barisi smut that just grew waayyyy too many feelings. 
> 
> dedicated as always to thatfandomkid, my inspiration, introduction, and enabler

It was no secret that Rafael liked to buy Sonny things, like nicer clothes and the occasional set of cufflinks, so when an unexpected package arrived with his name on it, Sonny wasn’t shocked. He just left it on the dining room table to be dealt with once his partner got home, since half the fun was watching how Raf reacted to Sonny opening his gifts.

The discreet brown box was almost forgotten by the time Rafael came home like the whirlwind he was. There were sweet kisses hello and an overcoat quickly (but carefully) thrown into the closet by the door before Rafael even noticed the package resting where he normally sat at the table. He blushed at the sight of it. Sonny quirked up an eyebrow at his reaction.

Inside the box was a new toy, one that Rafael had wanted to use on him after “stumbling” across some of Sonny’s porn habits. There’d been a few stereotypical facefucking and bareback clips and plain run of the mill porn, but in the “based on your viewing” suggestions was something that really caught his eye. He’d watched these videoes over and over, mesmerized as beautiful men pleasured themselves with the aid of a stroker toy, all the while thinking about putting Sonny in their place. A week ago he’d broken down and ordered one online from their favorite store. It was fancy of course, like everything else that Rafael bought. It was a transparent, top of the line model that promised lifelike textures, heightened pleasure, and even featured a sleeve that slipped out of the hard casing so they could hook it up to a hitachi wand.

They’d bought new toys for each other before, but always after a conversation or being asked. This was going to be a real surprise, which made Rafael nervous. Lost in thought, he just stood there staring at it while Sonny walked over and picked up the box, giving it a little shake like a Christmas present.

“I wasn’t expecting anything in the mail today, should I open it, or do you think it’s dangerous?” Sonny asked teasingly, already playing with the tape holding the box shut. Eager to regain the upper hand, Rafael smirked.

“Oh I think it could be incredibly dangerous,” he purred before tearing off the packing tape and nudging Sonny encouragingly. He took the hint and tore into the packing material, piling it up on the table before he unearthed the smaller box that held the toy. Sonny picked it up and held the box gingerly, rolling it over in his hands before slowly pulling the fleshlight out of its packaging with a hum.

“Do you like it, cariño?” Rafael asked as Sonny continued to stare at the fleshlight with mild awe.

Rafael was hoping that the look on Sonny’s face was a good thing, rather than a suggestion that he’d crossed some line. When Sonny’s eyes went hazy and he slipped a finger inside the toy, Rafael’s mood brightened and his cock twitched appropriately. “I want to watch you, if that’s okay.”

“Yes, _shit_ , yes, please.” Sonny licked his lips and fingered the toy one more time, the tightness of it making him whine with anticipation. Beaming with pride, Rafael put a hand on the small of Sonny’s back to lead him to the bedroom.

 

Once there, Sonny practically ripped out of his clothes and jumped Rafael to tear him out of his clothes, too. The toy laid temporarily discarded on the bed as they kissed, hot and filthy, rutting up against each other. When Sonny pulled away from the kiss, a shiny string of saliva connected them and Rafael licked forward to steal it from his lips.

“Fuck, Raf, how did you know?” Sonny was fairly breathless already as he walked his partner back towards the bed. “I don’t think I’d ever told you,”  

“I, _oh,_ ” Rafael gasped as Sonny licked and bit his sensitive nipple. He made the split second decision to keep mum about discovery for the moment so he just breathed out, “Lucky guess.”

“Mm, very lucky,” Sonny hummed as he reached over to grab the toy and then open their bedside table drawer to grab the lube. God help him, Sonny hadn’t even started playing yet and Rafael was already painfully hard, and he knew that sooner rather than later he’d be dripping with need, especially given the way that Sonny had just laid himself on the bed with his legs spread. Rafael made a promise to himself not to come before Sonny as he move to hover over him.

The cap of the lube snapped open and Sonny held eye contact with Rafael as he drizzled almost too much into the hole of the toy before slicking his cock up too for good measure. When Sonny lined up the toy and teased himself with the slick opening, they both moaned loudly.

But Rafael’s mouth soon went quiet and dry as Sonny, unannounced, started thrusting into the toy, easing his head in and out a few times, adjusting to the sensation. He started to go deeper and whined more as he got closer to sheathing himself inside what was quickly becoming Rafael’s new favorite toy. He was so glad he’d picked a clear one too, because watching Sonny’s thick cock stretch and fill the silicone hole was mouthwatering and torturous in the best possible way. Rafael could practically feel the stretch himself, he knew the sensation intimately, but watching it yield and listening to the sucking and popping of the toy as Sonny started thrusting mercilessly was almost as good.

“Tell me how it feels,” Rafael panted, reaching out to touch and squeeze Sonny’s thighs as his hips kept stuttering into the stroker, making him moan brokenly in a continuous chorus.

“Ah, so tight, so good. _God_ ,” Sonny sighed, eyes threatening to roll back in nothing less than abject pleasure. By now the lube was dripping down his shaft and onto his balls, making them look rather inviting. So Rafael made his way up and trailed a finger up Sonny’s inner thigh.

“Yeah? Good? Tell me more,” he whispered, watching as Sonny twisted his arm to stroke at an angle to avoid Rafael’s encroachment between his legs. This new angle made some of the grooves catch just under the crown of his cock and he hissed. No matter how Sonny tried to tell Rafael exactly how tight, wet, and delicious it felt, he couldn’t find the words. He just babbled out a string of expletives interwoven with gasps of _yes_ and _oh god._ That was good enough though for Rafael, who rewarded Sonny with a firm grip on his balls, massaging them before slipping down to alternate between rubbing his perineum and teasing his hole. The twin sensations were overwhelming and the only thing Sonny could do was sob and stutter his hips weakly into the fleshlight in short strokes.

“Oh, close, too close,” he whined, squirming as he tried to prolong the experience, but bucking away from Rafael’s fingers meant fucking deeper into the sleeve, trapping himself in a narrow pocket with these fantastic beads that rubbed his cockhead and sent electricity running through his body whenever he moved. It was only then that Rafael started touching himself and _fuck_ , he was close, too. His cock was hot and heavy in his hand with precome already slicking him up well enough that Rafael could jerk himself roughly.

It had been only a few minutes and Sonny was completely wrecked. His pale chest was mottled pink with blush and strain and his face was burning with arousal, not to mention that he’d started pulling at his own hair the second Rafael started teasing him. Rafael wasn’t far behind him either, his own face had pinkened and he wasn’t sure if he should be embarrassed or not, but he was also devastatingly close to his own orgasm, so he told this to Sonny whose hand furiously sped up.

When Sonny came a moment later, it hit him harder than he’d ever thought. He didn’t even have enough time to pull out, so he spilled inside, filling the clear toy with pearly white come that he just pushed in deeper and deeper as he fucked himself through the aftershocks. Rafael watched this lewd display with his mouth hanging open, drool forming at either corner of his mouth, jealous of a sex toy as Sonny finally pulled out and let his own come leak out of the hole and onto his stomach. The only things stopping Rafael from licking it up was the horrid taste of the lube and his own orgasm as it slammed through him and his come made a similar mess of Sonny’s chest.

After a moment, Rafael rolled onto his back and breathed heavily in unison with Sonny who looked absolutely fucked out. His eyes were still closed and his face was glowing. It made Rafael proud. Once he’d mostly recovered, Rafael picked up the toy and cleaned it before returning with a damp cloth to clean up Sonny, who still looked as if the come on his chest was the only thing anchoring him to the bed, lest he float away on a post orgasm high. Rafael chuckled.

“You may be laughing now, but give me 20 minutes and I’m going to make you scream,” Sonny proclaimed with his eyes still closed. He couldn’t see it, but Rafael beamed.

“You promise?” He asked, sitting back on the bed and rubbing gently at Sonny’s chest. He’d never tell anyone, not even Sonny, but sometimes — most of the time — this was his favorite part about sex. Soft, intimate, caring. Plus he was always happy to see that he could still tire out his young lover, even if the toy had done most of the work this time. Sonny laughed.

“Fuck, Raf, you don’t even _know_ ,” he trailed off as he sobered up. “I can’t wait to see you use it.” Finally open, rafael could see that Sonny’s eyes were still lust darkened, and he suspected that his cock was uselessly trying to stir just like his was. Mentally, he set a count for half an hour before leaning in to start kissing Sonny again, a delightful way to pass the time. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls kinkshame me below xo


End file.
